


High School Love Birds

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Series: Love Birds [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, dating abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank starts his senior year at  new school he has no idea what to expect. Over the course of the school year he falls for his new friend Gerard.  The only thing standing in his way is Pete, Gerard's abusive boyfriend. Will Frank ever get a chance with Gerard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

It’s his first day at his new school and Frank is nervous. He is in his senior year and he has to start all over. The bell rings to signal that he is late to his first class of the day and he curses under his breath. “Shit.” Fumbling with his books he manages to drop everything he is holding. As he stoops down in front of the bay of lockers beside him to clean up the mess, he spots a boy walking toward him from the other end of the hall.

 

“Hey, let me help you with that!” The other boy says smiling. Frank stares, completely dumbfounded. This guy is cute, really fucking cute. He’s tall and a little feminine if Frank is going to be honest with himself. He is wearing gray skinny jeans and an Iron Maiden t-shirt. If Frank had had doubts before as to whether he was bisexual or not they were all but shattered at that very moment. The very next moment he realizes he is being a creep.

 

He clears his throat, tears his eyes away from the other boy, and focuses on his books.They are now in a neat stack thanks to the mysterious new stranger.  He picks them up and shuffles his feet. “Thank you,” he mumbles shyly.

 

“No problem. I’m Gerard by the way.” The guy sticks out his hand for Frank to shake and Frank shakes it as firmly as he can.

 

“Frank. I’m Frank,” he replies. Gerard smiles and Frank notes that it’s a bit lopsided.

 

 “Cool. So Frankie, let me see your schedule and I’ll help you find your first class.” Frank hands him the paper with the schedule blushing at the nickname. Gerard lets out a sudden happy squeak.

 

“Oh my God, we have the same schedule!”

 

Gerard turns on his heel and Frank follows him to class. Gerard explains Frank is new and needed help and the teacher just nods and allows them to take their assigned seats.

 

From where he is sitting Frank can steal glances at Gerard and study him. He’s really pretty for a guy. His face is pale and framed by long black hair. A cute, dainty nose rests below his big hazel eyes and his lips are full and kissable. Frank is totally enamored by him and spends the entire class lost in inappropriate thoughts.

 

Walking to every class with Gerard makes the day more comfortable and pleasant and he quickly begins crushing harder as his cute new friend rattles on about his love of comics and horror films. Frank knows right then that Gerard is damn near perfect.

...

At the end of the day Frank goes to meet Gerard at his locker. Two other people are standing with him and Frank studies them a little before he approaches. One of the boys looks sort of like Gerard in the face only he is skinnier and a little taller. He is wearing glasses and his face is pinched up like he is annoyed. The third guy is shorter and athletic in build with dark hair and he and Gerard look like they are in deep conversation.

 

When Frank finally walks over to them Gerard is all smiles and eagerly introduces him to the other guys. “Frank! Mikey, Pete this is Frank. The new kid,” Gerard beams. The skinny guy nods in Frank’s direction.

 

“Hi, I’m Mikey, Gerard’s brother.”

 

Frank nods back and turns to the shorter guy who, by logical deduction, must be Pete. Pete just stares at him like he couldn’t care less and turns back to Gerard to ask him a question. Frank doesn’t hear what is said because they are whispering but he can tell when Pete stomps off that he is not happy.

 

“What the hell is his problem now?” Mikey asks. Gerard shrugs.

 

“He just gets a little jealous when I talk to new people is all.”

 

Mikey snorts like he is a little disgusted. “Your boyfriend sucks.” Gerard rolls his eyes and elbows Mikey in the ribs playfully. They banter back and forth a bit longer then invite Frank to come get coffee with them. Frank accepts the invitation and they begin the walk across town to some little mom and pop shop.

…

Frank’s happy mood is suddenly gone. Gerard has a boyfriend. He no longer has to question whether his crush is in to guys but he also now understands that he is totally off limits. Gerard must pick up on his mood because suddenly he is resting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him with soft eyes.

 

“You okay Frankie?” he asks. Frank nods and tries to ignore the butterflies flittering around in his stomach due to the fact Gerard is touching him. He stays a few more minutes and then makes up an excuse so he can head home. He suddenly has a problem in his pants to deal with and he needs to leave now. He grabs his things and says his goodbyes as he stumbles awkwardly out of the door to the coffee shop. By now the erection in his jeans is throbbing and he silently thanks God for the fact he carries a messenger bag that he can hide it behind.

 

When he finally gets home he runs up to his room without his mom noticing him and locks his bedroom door. He drops his bag to the floor with a thud and flops down on the bed to fumble with the fly of his stupidly tight jeans so he can release his cock.

 

He grabs himself firmly and begins stroking base to head and back again, spreading pre-cum from his slit down his heated length. He bites his lip to fight back a moan and closes his eyes to picture Gerard kneeling between his legs. He imagines it’s his hand jerking him off. He tries to keep his rhythm steady even though his hips are twitching.

 

He thinks about what it would be like to have Gerard in his bedroom looking up at him with those big pretty eyes as he sucks him off.  The thought is so sexy and dirty that Frank thinks his head might explode but his dick does instead. He comes hard spilling all over his Black Flag t-shirt and hand. He bites the knuckles of his free hand to keep himself from getting too loud.

 

It has only been one day and Frank already has it bad for this dude. He stays still catching his breath and feeling pathetic for about three minutes before he decides to change his shirt and go downstairs to find his mom. He has a feeling that he is going to end his days jerking off a lot in the near future.

...

As the school year passes Frank, Mikey, and Gerard become close friends. They do everything together and you never find one without the other two close behind. Mikey and Frank become particularly close, bonding over their mutual, yet unspoken, dislike of Pete.

 

Pete is always going off on Gerard about how much time he spends with his brother and Frank. More than once Frank and Mikey find Gerard crying in the bathroom over Pete threatening a break up. Mikey is always there to pick up the pieces of Gerard’s broken heart and put it back together and Frank loves and envys him for that. Every time it happens Frank silently wishes it were him cheering up his crush. He doubts it will ever happen but he decides to hope for it anyway. After all hope and faith were good things to have weren’t they?

…

 

It’s a cloudy Saturday afternoon and Mikey and Frank are setting in the living room of the Way’s house. Gerard is downstairs in his room sleeping. It’s been a really rough day and he and Mikey are sitting in silence watching the Sci-Fi channel.

 

Frank keeps glancing at Mikey and he can tell he is tired. Pete and Gerard had a really bad fight earlier and it took a long time for Mikey to calm his brother down.

 

“I think I’m going to head out,” Frank says quietly. He moves to get up from the couch and Mikey reaches out suddenly for his arm.

 

“Wait. I need to say something before you go.”

 

Frank settles back onto the couch listening intently. Mikey doesn’t say a lot so this must be important.

 

“I know that you like my brother,” Mikey says. Frank’s face flushes with embarrassment. “I just want you to know that I’m cool with it. I think you’re a really good guy. If you ever get the chance you better ask him out because I know he secretly likes you too. Just don’t break his heart. Otherwise I’ll have to kick your ass.”

 

Frank’s throat is dry but he manages to choke out a promise that he won’t. He would never harm a hair on Gerard’s pretty head.

 

Mikey smiles and slaps him on the knee and sees him to the door. Frank practically floats home on cloud nine. He has Mikey’s blessing and Gerard likes him back.  He promises right then and there that the next time Pete breaks up with Gerard he is going to just go for it. After all, he has nothing to lose.


	2. Trouble in So Called Paradise

It’s a cold March Sunday and Mikey and Frank are hanging out in Mikey’s room listening to music. Apparently Gerard had decided to blow off their original plans to hang with Pete for once. It honestly annoyed the shit out of Frank because he knew Gerard wasn’t going to have any fun. He just couldn’t figure it out. For the 7 months that he had been hanging around he still hadn’t figured out the intricate details of Gerard and Pete’s relationship.

He mostly figured that was due to the fact that the couple never hung out together with Mikey and Frank around. Either way he couldn’t grasp the attraction between them; if there was any real attraction at all. From what he had seen Pete was a really shitty boyfriend. He and Gerard had been together for almost two years but they didn’t even seem close, let alone affectionate. Gerard even seemed shy around him. More shy than usual. Sometimes he even appeared to flinch when Pete would to touch him. It bugs Frank. It bugs him enough that he finally brings it all up to Mikey.

“So what is they’re deal?” asks Frank curious.

“Who,” Mikey looks at him blankly.

“Pete and Gerard,” Frank clarifies casually.

Mikey purses his lips in a frown. “Pete’s an asshole who doesn’t deserve my brother, but my brother is too scared to break up with him.”

“Why is he scared?” Frank asks the question but isn’t totally sure he is prepared for the answer.

“Pete’s an abusive prick that’s why,” Mikey spits. Frank is astonished.

“So, he like hits him and shit?” His blood is boiling at the very thought of it. He could never do that to Gerard.

“Used to,” Mikey states. “But I put a stop to that.”   
Frank stares at him. Before he can even ask Mikey is explaining everything. He knows how Frank feels for his brother and so he thinks he deserves to know the truth.

Gerard and Pete had met at the beginning of the last school year at a party when Pete moved to town. Pete had seemed charming at the time and he had flirted with Gerard relentlessly until he had agreed to go out with him. In the beginning they had seemed really happy. Then Mikey stared noticing odd changes in Gerard. He spent less time at home; he was moody and would cry at the drop of a hat for seemingly no reason. Then there was the makeup. It was about six months into the relationship and Gerard began wearing more make up than usual; foundation and lots of it.

Mikey started having suspicions but had no solid proof, until one morning when he went to wake up Gerard for school. To his surprise and horror Gerard had been up early…and trying to cover a black eye. He had tried desperately to hide it from Mikey but when he noticed it any way Gerard had broken down crying and had begged Mikey not to tell their mom.

“I was so pissed off,” Mikey told Frank. “I cornered him in the bathroom at school and held a pocket knife to his throat. I told him if he touched my brother again I’d string him up by his dick.”

Frank raised his eyebrows in shock. “Whoa…did…did it help?”

“Gerard doesn’t wear anything but eyeliner now so yeah,” Mikey says, and Frank doesn’t ask any more questions. He’s heard more than enough.

He stays and hangs out a little while longer until it’s time for him to get home. “See you later Mikey,” he says waving as he leaves the room. Mikey waves back without looking up at him.

Frank goes home and crawls into bed thinking about Gerard more desperately than usual and wishing that he could help make everything better.

…  
Gerard felt guilty about ditching Frank and Mikey but he was determined to be a good boyfriend and please Pete. He might be an asshole sometimes but deep down he loved Gerard. Plus Gerard didn’t have to be alone and single if they were together. 

He smiled. Pete would be so surprised to see him. He never ditched Mikey and Frank to hang out with him. It was going to be really a good day.

When he got to Pete’s house he just let himself in. His parents worked odd ours so they were hardly ever home. Pete was probably the only person in the house and so Gerard just headed for his room, knowing that is where he would most likely find him.

If he hadn’t been so deep in his day dreams about how that day was going to go he might have noticed that something wasn’t right. Shirts lying in the hallway and low moans coming through the crack in the bedroom door should have been a dead giveaway. Gerard just rationalized it as Pete watching porn. He did that when he was feeling pent up or frustrated sometimes.

Gerard just pushed the door open and walked in. It was a mistake. A huge mistake and he instantly wished he were blind. Pete was setting on the edge of the bed leaning back on his hands; eyes closed tightly. He was moaning softly. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and unreal as he noticed that the reason for his boyfriend’s pleasure was the fact that Brendon Urie was kneeling between his legs. He looked like was really enjoying all the hard work Pete had him doing too.

When his voice finally found him he was yelling. “What the fuck Pete?!” he shrieked. Pete’s eyes fly open. He narrowly dodges a glass ashtray that Gerard chucked at him from across the room. It collides with the wall behind him and shatters into a million pieces.

Brendon sits watching the scene from the floor looking stupid. Pete shoves him to the side, yanks up his pants and runs down the hallway to catch Gerard who is storming out. He grabs his arm as he catches up. “Wait,” he says low and desperate. His voice is a wreck. Gerard is disgusted as he pictures all the reasons his boyfriend’s voice is probably all fucked up sounding.

“Let go!” he shouts. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

“What are you even doing here babe?” Pete questions.

“Was going to spend time with you, but seeing as you already have enough company I’m going home.” Gerard yells loudly. He can’t control it. All his normal fear toward Pete is replaced with scorching rage. Never in his life has he wanted to hit someone like he wants to hit Pete right now.

Gerard yanks his arm out of Pete’s grip, walks away, and stops at the back door. “I’ll text later when I’ve calmed down,” he whispers over his shoulder. He doesn’t give Pete a chance to answer. He just exits the house, slamming the door behind him.

Gerard’s resolve not to shed a tear holds up all the way home and all the way down to his basement bedroom. In fact he is feeling perfectly fucking peachy and then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

It’s Mikey. “Gerard what’s wrong. You seem really upset. You slammed the door and walked right past me when you came in.”

Gerard cracks like an egg under the pressure and tears rush out intense and hot.

“The fucker cheated on me Mikes. I walked in on them,” he sobbed.

“What?! Who with?” Mikey asks. He sounds livid.

“Brendon. From school…” Gerard cries harder and Mikey just pulls him in close, petting his hair.

Mikey doesn’t say anything for a long time, then speaking softly he lets Gerard know how he feels. “I think you should dump the prick.” He pauses, takes a deep breath and adds quickly, “But if you do decide to stay…I won’t judge you.”

Gerard nods against his brother’s chest. Once he falls asleep Mikey tucks him in and heads upstairs. He pulls out his phone and taps out a new message to Frank.

‘More trouble in so called paradise’ it reads. Frank and Mikey had come up with this as a code way of saying that Pete and Gerard were on the rocks or that an impending blow up was on the way. Frank’s response was fast and short. ‘Fuck…’ was all it said.

Mikey agreed. School was going to suck tomorrow.


	3. Now or Never

When Gerard wakes the next day it feels like his world has been flipped upside down. There is a dull ache in his chest and he wonders vaguely if this is what heartache really feels like. His mind runs through a slew of plans that will get him out of school and having to deal with this cluster fuck of a situation but he knows deep down that he needs to just deal with it now.

He rolls over and grabs his phone. His thumb hovers reluctantly over Pete’s name in his contact list. Taking a deep breath he selects it and types out a message. ‘You have until Friday afternoon to decide what you want. Hope you make the right choice,’ it says. He gulps in air like he is about to dive to the bottom of the ocean and hits send.  
...  
The week passes slowly and everyone is on edge. Pete, Gerard, and Brendon do everything in their power to avoid each other during school. Mikey spends every free second plotting revenge on his brother’s behalf, and Frank is so nervous of the outcome of Friday that he feels like throwing up every time he see Gerard.

Thursday night is the worst though. He lies in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what Pete’s decision will be. He feels guilty when he finds himself hoping that he picks Brendon, and then chews his nails until his fingers begin to bleed as he thinks of what he could possible say to Gerard if that happens. This could be his big chance. He really doesn’t want to mess it up.  
…  
Friday at school flies by compared to the rest of the week. The moment of truth is suddenly upon all of them.

Gerard is standing tensely at his locker trying to look busy when Frank and Mikey come to meet him. They have decided to be there for support no matter what happens.

When Gerard finally spots Pete walking down the crowded hall way he is so ready to explode with nervous energy that he thinks he might go crazy. His stomach gives an involuntary flip, because shit, he has really missed Pete, but the feel good feeling fades just as fast as it came. Brendon is walking with him...

If Gerard could have disappeared he would have. He would have let the ground swallow him up whole. Instead he just stands there feet seemingly glued to the tiles trying not to look at the boys approaching him.

“Hey.”

Gerard’s breath catches in his throat as Pete greets him. He looks up at Pete sheepishly. His eyes are cold and hard and it makes Gerard flinch a little.

“Hey, “Gerard replies. His voice is soft and quiet.

Pete sighs heavily and gets straight to the point. He turns to Frank and Mikey.

“Could we get a little privacy?” he asks. They back away to end of the locker bay; glaring at him.

“Not going any further than this,” Mikey says. Frank can tell by his tone that it’s a warning.

Pete nods and turns his attention back to Gerard who is chewing on his lower lip.

“Gerard, this just isn’t working for me. I need certain things from a relationship and you just don’t seem to be able to give me those things. I’m really sorry but I choose to be with Brendon…” Pete states. It’s so cold and emotionless. Gerard can hear himself whimpering.

“Pete, please I’ll do anything. Please, just don’t do this to us,” Gerard pleads softly. He feels a twinge of anger at himself. He promised he wouldn’t resort to begging.

“I’m sorry Gerard. It’s over,” Pete says flatly. Gerard watches hopelessly as Brendon reaches out and takes Pete’s hand. He flashes Gerard a smug smile and turns pulling Pete behind him.

“Let’s go babe,” Brendon coos. Gerard wants to puke. He can’t breathe. He can feel his vison blearing.

Frank feels his heart beat pick up. Pete and Gerard are done. He feels a rush of happiness followed by a good dose of guilt. Gerard looks totally crushed and Frank can tell by how rapid he is blinking that he is fighting back tears.

He and Mikey exchange worried looks. Neither of them have the slightest clue what to say. Suddenly Gerard notices them staring and bolts for the closest exit trying to cover his face as the first hot tears begin to fall.  
…  
Mikey tries to follow after him but Frank stops him.

“Let me Mikey. You can’t always be the one to clean up the mess. Go home and try and relax. I’ll take care of him. I promise,” Frank says calmly. Mikey just stares at him then nods slowly in agreement.

They walk out the front doors of the school and pause before splitting up at the end of the sidewalk.

Mikey looks at Frank serious and foreboding before starting the walk to his house.

“Pete and his boy toy better hope I don’t run into them on the way home. You might see me on the news for murder,” he states darkly. Frank laughs nervously because he knows Mikey is totally not joking.  
…  
Frank finally finds Gerard three blocks away from the school in a small back alley. By now Gerard is a defeated mess complete with smeared eyeliner. He is setting on the ground against a brick wall, his knees drawn up to his chest sobbing violently into his arms. Frank doesn’t say anything he just plops down silently beside him and begins gently playing with his hair.

Gerard shudders at the touch, realizing that he is no longer alone. After a while the sobbing subsides to quiet sniffling and when Gerard finally looks up his face is red and tear stained. He looks at Frank sadly.

“I’m so stupid,” he whispers.

Frank frowns and places a finger to Gerard’s lips to shush him.

“Gerard, you are not stupid,” he says, his tone serious. “Pete however is a total fuckin’ idiot.”

Gerard looks away and stares at his shoes.

“I don’t know what to do,” he states blankly.

“Stay over at my house tonight?” Frank suggests. Gerard just shakes his head.

“I just want to be alone.”

Frank sticks out his lip in a pout and puts on his best puppy dog eyes.

“Please, you’re my friend and I want to cheer you up,” he whines playfully. Gerard gives him a halfhearted smile. “We’ll do it up right I swear; junk food, horror movies, and my new comics. The whole nine yards,” Franks says excited. Gerard grins clearly sold on the idea now.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” he agrees. “Just let me call my mom.”

He whips out his cell phone and dials Mrs. Way. He lets her know what happened and where he will be for the night. She does her best to give him some words of encouragement and agrees to drop off a bag for him at Mrs. Iero’s.

“Thanks mom. I love you,” Gerard squeaks and hangs up. Frank stands up, brushing dirt off of his jeans and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He offers Gerard a hand and helps him to his feet. Gerard holds it the whole way home and Frank’s heart flutters so hard he swears it’s grown wings.  
…  
The sleepover is everything that Gerard hopes for and it does make him feel better. When they get to Frank’s house they greet Mrs. Iero quickly then head upstairs to sprawl out on the floor and read the newest comics like Frank promised. They are quiet for a long time just reading and enjoying each other’s company.

The silence is broken by Frank’s mom calling up the stairs that the pizza has arrived. Frank’s is veggie and Gerard’s is pepperoni and they stuff themselves silly before heading back upstairs to put on a DVD.

“Zombie or vampire,” Frank asks.

“Zombie,” answers Gerard smiling. Frank pulls out some b-rated flick that Gerard has never seen and they sit on the bed leaning against the wall. They watch about twenty minutes worth of the movie before Frank heads down to the kitchen to make some popcorn. When he comes back Gerard is in his sweats and t-shirt for bed. Frank sets the bowl he his holding on the bed side table and heads over to his dresser to change into his own pajamas.

He climbs back onto the bed and they continue to watch the movie. After a few minutes Gerard scoots closer and lays his head on Frank’s shoulder with a heavy sigh. Frank can feel his heart begin to beat faster; aware of how close they suddenly are.

“Thanks for cheering me up,” murmurs Gerard. Frank pats his knee and tells him he is welcome.

He figures now is a good time to get down to the nitty-gritty.

“Can I ask you a something?” he questions.

Gerard looks up at him and smiles. “Yeah.”

“Why did you stay with Pete so long?”

Gerard frowns and looks down, fiddling with his hands nervously. “I didn’t think anyone else would ever want me…” he whispers.

Frank’s heart is breaking for him. He reaches out with both hands and cups Gerard’s face so that he has no choice but to look Frank in the eyes. He strokes his cheeks gently with the pads of his thumbs.

“I want you,” he admits earnestly.

Gerard’s eyes go wide and he stiffens in Frank’s hands. “Wh-what? Really?” he stutters. Frank doesn’t answer, just leans in close like he has always wanted to and kisses Gerard full on the lips. When he pulls away Gerard’s eyes are still shut and he is wearing a serene expression on his face.

It’s now or never if Frank is going to ask.

“Gee, will you go to prom with me? You know…like as my boyfriend?”

It’s Gerard’s turn not to answer. He doesn’t open his eyes, just grins ear to ear and pulls Frank in for another kiss. Frank smiles against Gerard’s lips. He is 1000% sure that the answer is yes.  
…  
Neither of them can sleep and they have a lot of time to make up for which means lots of kissing and cuddling. Gerard is so excited he can’t stop smiling and blushing. He is going to his senior prom after all, and the cutest boy in the school, who is also his best friend, is the one who asked him out. He is speechless.

Frank is happy too but a little worried. He’s never had a boyfriend. Now he will have to come out to people. He pulls back from a long kiss and smiles feebly at Gerard.

“What’s wrong Frankie?” Gerard knows that Frank has something heavy on his mind.

“My mom doesn’t know that I’m bi,” Frank mutters blushing.

“Oh,” Gerard smiles. “Well, it’ll be okay babe. We’ll tell her together tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

Frank smiles back. “Does your mom know that you’re…” he trails off embarrassed to suddenly realize that he doesn’t actually know Gerard’s orientation.

“Gay.” Gerard finishes for him. “Yeah she says she has known since I was really young.”

Frank giggles. “So you’ve never like had a crush on a girl?” he asks curious.

“Well, just one,” Gerard admits. “We grew up together. I kissed her once in 5th grade. She told me after that she liked girls. I admitted to her that I liked boys. Wasn’t even weird, we just went back to being best friends like nothing happened. Leave it to me to crush on a lesbian,” Gerard grins. Frank laughs hard.

“Where is she now?” he asks once he catches his breath again.

“California,” Gerard answers. “I still miss her sometimes.” He gives Frank an intense look suddenly. “You’re my best friend now though,” he confesses. Frank leans in and kisses him like the rest of the world doesn’t exist. 

“You’re mine too,” he breathes. He slides a hand up Gerard’s shirt and skitters his fingers against the soft flesh of his lower stomach. Gerard shudders, every nerve in his body suddenly on fire.

“Frankie…” he says his name like he is tasting it and fuck, Frank is instantly hard at the sound of it.

“Oh wow!” Gerard’s eyes fly open, wide with surprise at the erection suddenly drilling into his hip. Frank blushes a deep red and bites his lip playing with his lip ring.

“Sorry, it just turns me on when you say my name like that…” he says softly. He pulls Gerard on top of him. He savers every detail of the moment: how Gerard’s mouth tastes like mint from his tooth paste, the way his long hair tickles his face as Gerard straddles him to make out. He notes the way the boy whines helpless in his ear when he sucks and bites at his neck; pants when Frank begins nibbling his earlobe and stroking his sides with his fingertips.

Frank exhales heavy and realizes he’s been holding his breath. He reaches for the waist band of Gerard’s sweat pants and tugs gently. Gerard gasps and tenses up. He stares down at Frank and Frank sees pure terror in his eyes.

“Frankie I…I’ve never been that far.” Frank grasps the meaning slowly, his brain still hazy with desire. When the realization finally hits him he can’t help but ask a very important but painful question.

“Not even with Pete?”

Gerard shakes his head. “Not even with Pete. He wanted to. I wasn’t ready. Kinda why he cheated on me,” he says looking wounded. Frank reaches up and brushes Gerard’s hair from his face and tucks it behind his ears, strokes his cheek gentle and tender.

“I don’t want to just fuck you Gee. I want to give you affection. When I touch you I don’t want you to flinch. Ever. I want you to feel safe with me. If you’re not ready I’ll wait, cause honestly I’ve never been that far either.”

Relief floods Gerard’s face. Frank can’t help but grin up at him. “We can take our time, experience it together. It'll be perfect babe. I promise.”

Gerard grins back. He feels butterflies in his stomach threatening to carry him away into the night sky. Frank is so sweet and perfect. Gerard knows that very second that he is falling for him. He’ll never be the same. Frank is giggling at the dopey expression on his face.

“Come here cutie, wanna kiss you,” he says pulling Gerard down to meet his lips. Gerard goes willingly because he is too in love to put up a fight. They make out slow and lazy until Frank drifts off to sleep. Gerard lies awake for a little while longer day dreaming about prom. All he can think is that it might just be the best night of his life and he can hardly wait.


	4. Prom Night Punches

Frank wakes up the first time pressed tightly against Gerard's back with his face buried in his hair. He smiles and breathes in the other boy's scent. His stomach gives a happy flip and he brushes Gerard's hair aside and plants a kiss on the back of his neck.

His; Gerard is his for as long as he wants. With a contented sigh he imagines how perfect a life with Gerard could be and drifts back to sleep.  
...  
The next time he wakes up Gerard is setting close to the wall, looking out of the window. When he realizes Frank is awake he turns to him with a grin.

"Morning Frankie," he chirps.

Frank smiles back. "Morning." He scoots closer to Gerard and wraps his arms around his waist. Gerard leans in close and lays a quick peck on Frank's cheek; then ducks his head, blushing and giggling.

"Missed you," he chuckles.

"You're too cute," Frank tells him. He gets up from the bed, pulling Gerard downstairs behind him by the hand.

When they get to the kitchen he drops Gerard's hand abruptly. His mom is sitting at the table reading last Sunday's paper. She greets them without looking up.

Frank sets about getting breakfast ready to distract himself from the conversation he is about to have with her. He isn't sure how this is gonna go. His palms are sweating and his hands are shaking.  He is incredibly nervous.

"So mom..." he says with a shaky breath.

She watches him place cereal bowls on the table for Gerard and himself.

"Yeah, Frank," she finally asks.

"I've decided I'm gonna go to prom after all."

"Oh! Great, who's the lucky girl!" She gushes.

Frank feels a twinge of panic building in his chest as he tries desperately to figure out what to say. Gerard senses his distress and gently places a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Frank takes a deep breath and with new found courage he decides to just spill the beans as bluntly as he can. Quick and painless like a band-aid.

"Actually Mom,  I'm going with a guy. Gerard and I are gonna go together," he blurts. Quickly he adds, "I've kind of liked guys and girls for a while now. Just never told you. Do you hate me?"

She looks momentarily stunned. Frank and Gerard share worried glances and Gerard reaches for his boyfriend's hand and holds it tight. They are both expecting the worst then something surprising happens.

The look on her face shifts from confusion to realization to acceptance. She stands up, walks around to their side of the table, and kneels down so that she is eye level with her son.There are tears in her eyes and Frank feels like he could start crying himself.

"Frank you're my son. There is nothing you could say, do, or be that would make me hate you. I'm happy you found the strength to tell me," she says. Her voice is quivering and she is losing her battle to hold back her tears.

She pulls Frank into a bone crushing hug then turns and pulls Gerard into the hug as well. Frank smiles. Linda was officially the world's coolest mom in his eyes.

After his mom stopped fussing over them, the boys found the biggest and warmest blanket in the house and curled up on the couch together.  Neither of them had anywhere to be so they spent the day napping, talking and watching TV.

Around dinner time Gerard got a phone call from Mikey.

"How you feeling Gee?"

"Lots better," Gerard laughed.

Mikey suddenly felt curious. Why was his brother laughing? He should be bummed out. Even if Pete was an asshole he expected Gerard to be somewhat upset.

"What are you up to," he asked.

"Setting here cuddling with my boyfriend."

Mikey could tell Gerard was grinning into the phone and it made him smile too.

"Wow, well congrats to you love birds," he says. "Be home for lunch tomorrow. Mom wants to spend Sunday with us."

Gerard agreed to be home by noon, said goodbye and hung up.

"Mikey's happy for us," he informed Frank.

"I knew he would be. He's known for a while that we liked each other."

Gerard laughed hard. "Of course! Fuckin' Mikey. He always knows everything."

Frank laughs with him. It was so true. No one could keep a secret from Gerard's brother.  
...  
The following Monday is akward and exciting all at the same time. Frank wakes up early to make a coffee run then surprises Gerard by showing up at his house to walk him to school.

Frank holds out a coffee for him and Gerard takes it, looking happy, and samples a sip. It's his favorite. Frank remembers little things like that and it makes Gerard feel warm and fuzzy.

They link their free hands and head to school quietly sipping. The silence between them isn't akward like with other people. They don't need words. The feeling of just being in each other's presence is enough.

As they walk down the hallway together they are met with congratulating smiles from all the girls. Most guys just ignore it per usual only occasionally shooting them a smirk.

Frank feels relived. He thought there would be horrible backlash with coming out but he thanks his lucky stars that he goes to school with people who understand or don't really have an opinion.

The only sour note that day comes when he, Mikey, and Gerard are getting ready to head home.

Pete and Brendon walk out of the school behind the three of them. Pete sees Frank and Gerard holding hands and flushes with jealously.

"Well someone moves on quick," he says obnoxiously loud. The three boys in front of him keep moving. They try to ignore him.

"I should have know that you had a thing for good old Frankie. That why you wouldn't put out for me? Too busy fucking short stack behind my back? Makes me happy that I left you." There was venom in Pete's words.

Frank, Gerard and Mikey stopped and turned around to face him. Frank looks at Gerard. He is crying. Frank lets go of his hand and walks up to Pete, getting in his space.

"He never cheated on you. Oh and he never slept with you because he was afraid of you." He growls. Turning to Brendon he asks casually, "Has he started beating you yet?"

Brendon takes Pete by the hand looking shaken.

"Let's go babe. They can't take a joke," he whispers softly.

Pete lets Brendon pull him away and they begin walking in the other direction.

"Smart choice Pete! Listen to your boy toy!" Mikey yells teasingly.

Frank and Gerard giggle and the three of them head to the coffee shop to study together.  
...  
It's a Saturday night and Frank and Gerard are hanging out in Frank's room like they usually do. It's two weeks until prom and the one month they have been together has passed pleasantly.

The only thing that they haven't sorted out is what they are going to wear to prom. Frank is thinking hard about it while Gerard sits across from him drawing.

"We should have signature colors," he suggests.

Gerard looks up from his sketch of a vampire and gives Frank a confused stare.

"For prom," he clarifies.

Gerard's face lights up. "Yeah, we should. What colors though?"

Frank buries himself in thought for a moment. His eyes brighten and Gerard imagines a light bulb hovering over Frank's long shaggy locks that used to be his mohawk.

"Red and black," Frank says with excitement.

Gerard practically drools over the idea.

"Gothic, sexy. I'm in," he gushes. "Tomorrow, let's get the tuxedos tomorrow."

Frank pulls him in for a kiss. "It's a date."

...  
Prom night finally arrives and Frank is so nervous he can bearly form a coherent sentence. He is setting in the living room of the Way's house anxiously waiting for his date. He gets up and heads to the hallway to check his tux in the mirror just to have something to distract himself.

He looks pretty sharp. The mohawk is back and dyed a fresh black. His lip ring and nose ring glint in the hallway lights. He adjusts his jacket for the millionth time. The red color of the tuxedo is striking against the white shirt and the black accents. Gerard had picked it out for him and he had instantly loved it.

Gerard's tux was the reverse of Frank's. It was black with red accents. Frank couldn't wait to see him all done up.

He is suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Gerard and his mother at the top of the stairs. His jaw drops as he watches his boyfriend decend the steps. Gerard looks gorgeous.

His raven hair has been straightened and he is wearing dark, smokey eyemakeup. Frank leans in close when Gerard's mom goes to fetch her camera.

"You look unbelivably pretty," he compliments.

Gerard blushes. "You look really good too," he replies softly, shuffling his feet.

Gerard's mom returns and they pose for some pictures before Frank realizes he has forgotten something. He runs into the living room and comes back holding something behind his back.

Gerard gives him a questioning look and Frank reveals a clear box with a flower in it. It's a red rose. Frank removes the boutonniere from the box and pins it to Gerard's lapel.

Gerard thanks him and they get ready to head out after Gerard's mom stops fawning over them.

"Italian?" Frank asks.

Gerard nods enthusiastically and they make their way downtown hand in hand.

...  
Dinner is great. Although both of them are so nervous they barely manage to finish their food, they are enjoying themselves.

When they finally get to the school they are starting to feel more relaxed; not sure why they were so tense before. They are going to have fun and quickly agree to no stress allowed.

Frank, being a perfect gentleman, holds out his arm so Gerard can take it and leads his boyfriend inside. They stare with wide eyes. The gym has transformed.  There are streamers and fake flowers everywhere.  The theme is apparently spring. It seems appropriate.

The music is not the greatest but they bop around like goofballs until they find Mikey anyway. At least if they look stupid they can be stupid looking together.

When they find Mike he is standing next to a really cute junior. Frank recognizes her from walking in the hallways at school but he doesn’t remember her name.

Gerard pats his younger brother lovingly on the back. “So this is your date? Nice Mikes! She is really stunning,” he says congratulating the boy. He then turns promptly to the girl and greets her warmly.

“Hi, I’m Gerard. I’m Mikey’s brother. It’s nice to finally meet you Alicia.”

Alicia smiles at Gerard. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

They stand around talking and catching up for a good ten minutes before the first, sappy slow dance of the night begins.

Frank and Mikey gently lead their dates out on to the dance floor.

Gerard is blushing and staring awkwardly at his feet. He knows people will be looking at them weird. Frank doesn’t care though. Let them look. That is how he feels. He places a finger under Gerard’s chin and tilts his head up so he can see him.

“Pretend it’s just us,” he coos. Gerard smiles and melts into Frank letting their foreheads touch as they spin round and round. He is caught up in the smell of Frank’s cologne and the feeling of his hands when the song ends and more upbeat music begins to play.

The night passes at a steady pace. Between talking with Mikey and Alicia by the punch bowl, clowning around to the stupid bump and grind music and slow dancing to every love song Gerard and Frank are having an awesome time. Bumping into Pete and Brendon doesn’t even dampen their mood.  
…  
Towards the end of the night they start the awards ceremony for the prom king and queen. Once they winners have been crowned. The principal announces that this year there will be another award given as well.

Gerard’s jaw drops to the floor when he realizes that he and Frank are being called to the stage. He hadn’t really been paying attention so he wasn’t even sure what was going on.

“You guys won!” Mikey tells him.

“Won what?” he asks.

“Cutest prom couple!”

Mikey gives his brother a playful shove and Gerard and Frank walk shyly to accept their gift certificates for the local mall.

After the awards are done the dance is over. Alicia and Mikey invite them to the after party at Alicia’s parent’s house and Frank and Gerard accept the invitation not ready for the night to end.

They all head to their lockers to grab the spare clothes they had left the day before just for this occasion. The prom clothes were fun but they were ready to feel normal again. Skinny jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies were way more their style anyway.

Changed and ready to leave, the four of them meet up at the front doors of the school. Trouble had managed not to find them until that moment.

Pete and Brendon walked over to them, blocking the exit.

“Enjoying my scraps Iero?” Pete said with mock innocence. Frank just stared at him trying not to let Pete get him riled up. He didn’t want to get in a fight and upset Gerard, who he could feel tensing up beside him.

 “Just let us leave man,” he said.

“No I don’t think I’m ready to,” Pete said teasingly.

Mikey pulled away from Alicia and stepped up close to Pete.

“Leave them alone,” he said. His voice was low and controlled. It was a warning; a reminder to Pete that he would not hesitate to throttle him. Pete was feeling brave though and ignored it.

“Sorry Mikes. Not my fault your brother is a slut,” Pete says with a smug smile.

That is the last straw and Mikey snaps. He draws back his fist and lands a hard right hook across Pete’s face. Despite Mikey’s small stature the blow knocks Pete on his ass where he stays looking stunned, a hand holding his bleeding nose. Brendon squeals and backs up as fast as he can without falling.

“My brother is not a slut!” Mikey hisses. He is leaning over so he is eyelevel with Pete. “However, your lying ass bitch of a boyfriend is,” he states. Pete gives him a confused look so he continues. “Why don’t you ask Brendon about all those blow jobs he has been giving the quarter back during study hall the past two weeks? I caught him red handed. I told him that if he didn’t keep you in check I would tell his little secret, and well, here we are. You were lucky to call my brother yours you sorry prick. Just let that sink in.”

When Mikey finally ends his rant there is a small crowd gathered around staring. Gerard, Frank, and Alicia watch the scene feeling totally shell shocked. They never doubted that Mikey was a total badass that could hold his own, but to actually see him carry out his threat against someone had been impressive.

Pete got to his feet looking less than dignified. He glared at Mikey.

“Bullshit. Brendon wouldn’t do that. You’re lying,” he said heated and angry.

Mikey gave him a cocky smile. “Ask him yourself.”

Pete turned sharply to Brendon who was looking about as guilty as one could get, his face burning with his blush. He could barely meet Pete’s eyes.

“Tell me this shit he is spewing out of his mouth is bullshit,” he commanded.

Brendon flinched like he had been slapped. “I can explain,” he mumbled at the ground.

“Fuck you. We are done!” Pete boomed. He was beyond pissed and felt like a fool. He stalked off only to have Brendon follow him wailing about how Pete just had to give him another chance.

As they disappeared from view and the crowd broke up Gerard, Frank, and Alicia burst into laughter. Mikey joined them, rubbing his now sore hand. They couldn’t stop laughing. Pete had finally gotten his karma and they had all got to witness it firsthand. Howling with laughter they began the walk to Alicia’s house for the after party; trying desperately to catch their breath as they clutched their aching sides. It really was shaping up to an amazing night.


	5. Could I Lie with You?

As far parties go, this one was turning out to be just like all the rest and nothing really special. It's all thumping loud music and drunken people making out in every corner of the house. It was fun for about the first thirty minutes but Frank didn’t want the night to end this way. 

He was coming back from the restroom when he spotted Gerard across the room. He was finishing his beer and talking to Alicia. Frank suddenly wanted to be alone with him very badly; wanted him all to himself. Clothes felt too tight and the walls were getting too close. He walks over to Gerard trying to hide the desperation he felt he must be radiating. 

Quickly he waves a greeting at Alicia and then he drapes his arm over Gerard’s shoulders. 

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” he asks in his ear. Gerard nods, giggling and taking Frank’s hand. 

“We’re gonna get out her hon. It really was nice meeting you,” he says smiling at Alicia. She smiles back knowingly and just tells them to have fun, and they slip out the back door without being noticed.   
…   
The night air is chilly due to it only being mid-April so they walk close and fast toward Frank’s house. What starts out as just hand holding turns to arms wrapped around waists as they stumble along feeling tipsy. 

“That party was getting boring,” Gerard remarked. Frank chuckles in agreement as he fumbles for his key. 

“Mom left for the night so I could have the house to myself and guests,” he says as they reach the top step of the porch. 

Gerard barely had time to comment on how cool Frank’s mom was before he was being dragged into the house and backed into the closest wall. Frank kisses him hard, his hand’s griping Gerard’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Gerard groans and fists his hands tightly in the other boy’s t-shirt. He kissed back forcefully and parted his lips to allow Frank’s tongue to enter and explore his mouth. 

When they finally come up for air, Frank is panting and staring at Gerard with hungry eyes. Gerard stares back trying to catch his own breath and bites his lip playfully. It was all the encouragement Frank needed. 

“Tease,” he breathed. He hooked his fingers in Gerard’s belt loops and yanked him away from the wall and closer to him. “Let’s take this upstairs.” His voice is low and dripping lust. Gerard gives a low moan out of anticipation. Tonight is definitely the night. 

They kick off shoes and bolt for the stairs practically tipping over each other. When they reach the landing Frank slams Gerard against the wall again kissing him and then lifting him up off the floor with his hands firmly gripping his ass. Gerard wraps his legs tightly around his waist and rips his own shirt over his head, letting it fall haphazardly on the hallway floor, as Frank carries him to the bedroom. 

Frank doesn’t even bother with the lights. The silvery glow of the full moon is pouring in through the window and illuminating the bed like a stage so there is really no need. He kicks the door closed behind them and tosses his boyfriend onto the mattress. Gerard stares; licking his lips, as Frank finally removes his shirt and dives down beside him. 

After a playful scuffle for dominance he finds himself pinned down with Frank sucking and nipping at his neck, marking him for the whole world to see. Gerard lets the sensations take him over as he gasps and writhes all over the sheets. The feel of Frank’s mouth and the skin to skin contact of their chests brushing together are making him feel so high. When Frank pulls back to kiss him there is a cluster of purple hickeys forming on his throat. 

Gerard never wants to stop kissing this boy but Frank is on the move again suddenly. He is slinking further down on the bed and trailing wet, open mouth kisses all over Gerard’s chest, belly, and hips making him tremble. It’s amazing until he hears the familiar jingle of his belt buckle. A wave of panic floods him. It’s all happening so fast and suddenly Gerard is feeling dizzy with confusion. 

“Wait,” he gasps. He grabs Frank’s hands. Frank stops and looks up at him. He can tell Gerard is nervous and he feels a pang of guilt in his chest. 

“What’s wrong babe? Did I do something bad?” he asks. 

Gerard shakes his head then blushes a deep red that is noticeable even by moonlight. When he speaks he won’t look at Frank. 

“I just was wondering if maybe we could slow down a little. Take our time like we talked about,” he explains softly. 

Frank mentally kicks himself. He is being a pushy asshole and Gerard is right. They are about to give their virginity to each other; it needs to be special and unrushed. 

“Anything you want baby,” he replies to Gerard soothingly. He closes his eyes and tries to dial back his excitement a little. It proves to be a difficult task due to how painfully his cock is throbbing but with a few deep breaths he manages to quell the intensity of his desire. 

He moves back up toward the head of the bed and pulls Gerard in for a kiss. It’s slow and sweet this time. They both still taste like beer but the sensation of their tongues sliding over each other still feels amazing as it always does. When Frank pulls back his fingers are stroking gently at line where Gerard’s jeans meet his skin. 

“Can we?” he asks sheepishly. “I wanna look at you.” 

His boyfriend smiles shyly and they help each other finish getting undressed. They spend the next few minutes exploring and taking in the sight of each other in their entirety. They have never been naked together and it is painfully arousing yet terrifying for them both. 

After a particularly long kiss, Gerard leans in close and whispers, “I’m ready.” Frank is throbbing again at the words. He moves with lightning speed to the bed side table where he keeps his lube. When turns back around Gerard is lying seductively on his back, feet planted on the bed, legs spread so frank can kneel between them. 

He slicks up his fingers then stares up nervously at his partner, silently asking for permission with his eyes. Gerard nods eagerly and spreads his legs a little wider in encouragement. Frank guides a solitary finger inside. Gerard gasps with shock and props himself up on his elbows to watch with wide eyes. 

Frank tries a second finger, wiggling them now and sliding them slowly in and out, eliciting high pitched yelps of pleasure from the gorgeous boy lying in front of him. Suddenly his mind is flooded with an idea he had abandoned earlier; an idea that will drive Gerard crazy for sure. Fingers still teasing he leans up and takes Gerard’s cock into his mouth. He sucks gently at the head, tasting him. Gerard’s hips jerk violently. 

“Oh, shit! Frankie!” he cries out. 

Frank adds a third finger and begins to bob his head up and down taking more of Gerard into his mouth with every downward stroke.  He laps at the underside with his tongue to add more to the sensation of it all. It only takes a handful of strokes before Gerard is tugging viciously at his hair and bucking up into his throat while gasping for breath. He keeps saying Frank’s name and Frank knows if he doesn’t stop that Gerard will come and he isn’t ready for that. 

He stops everything he is doing. Gerard huffs in disappointment at the loss of sensation. Frank reaches for the lube next to him and sets to work slicking himself up. 

“You ready for me Gee?” he asks, his voice is dripping with passion and want. Gerard just stares up at him from the pillows; biting his lip like this is exactly what he has been waiting for and wanting for a long time. Using one hand to brace himself on the bed and one hand to line himself up with Gerard’s opening, he begins to gently push his way inside. 

Apparently it’s his turn to fall apart because that is exactly what he is doing. 

“Oh God, you feel so fuckin’ good baby. Ahhh…s-soo tight,” he moans. 

Meanwhile Gerard is lying underneath him with his mouth falling open in a silent cry of pain and pleasure. His chest heaves with his erratic breathing as he tries to relax.  Frank inches in slowly, pausing after each push to allow Gerard time to adjust. When he finally slides all the way home they both groan. 

Desperate for friction Frank begins to gently rock his hips. Gerard moans and rolls his own hips in response. Frank takes it as his que to start moving and he progresses to deep, slow thrusts. He keeps this up for about a minute or two, kissing Gerard deeply.   
Suddenly Gerard is wrapping his legs around his waist and scratching at his back. 

“Harder Frankie, harder,” he begs. 

Frank obeys, pinning Gerard’s hands above his head; their fingers interlocked as he picks up the pace. He must be hitting all the right spots because Gerard is practically panting, in perfect time with every thrust. Each exhale is punctuated by a loud, breathy moan: “Ah, ah, ah, ah.” Frank wants to hear more. He goes faster and angles his hips a little more. 

Gerard moans even louder and throws his head back in ecstasy to reveal his gorgeous throat. Frank is hitting all the right spots and Gerard's entire body is tingling. The sight of Gerard so vulnerable makes Frank feel like his brain might short circuit. He groans and leans down to eagerly kiss at the flesh of that beautiful neck. 

“You look so sexy like that Gee,” he mumbles, his lips still brushing against pale skin. He can feel the vibrations of Gerard’s cries thrumming through his body. Gerard’s breathing hitches and his legs shake. They both know he won’t last much longer. He can already feel his toes curling and a warm pressure building in his belly. 

“Oh, fuck! Frankie I’m gonna…OH!” 

He barely finishes speaking when he starts spurting the first hot globs of fluid all over their stomachs. He lets out a strangled sob and that is it. Frank is coming too at just the sounds Gerard is making. He explodes inside Gerard in what is handedly the most intense orgasm of his teenage life. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He chants it like it’s the only word he knows, burying his face in Gerard’s neck as his brain turns to mush and his hips stutter. Gerard is trembling when Frank finally falls limply on top of him. They stay like that for a long time covered in sweat and just trying to catch their breath. 

When Frank regains his ability to move, he rolls gently off of Gerard and grabs some tissues from the bed side table. Once they are all cleaned up they cuddle up close for a kiss. Frank is the first to break the silence. 

“Gerard…I-I think I’m in love with you,” he confesses.  Gerard is suddenly covering his face and trying desperately to hide the tears welling in his eyes. Frank feels like he has been punched in the gut. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It was the wrong thing to say. Please don’t cry,” he back peddles. 

Gerard is grinning despite the tears now and giggling like a school girl. “No, No. Not at all. In fact it’s exactly what I’ve wanted to hear. I love you too Frankie.” 

A rush of relief floods Franks body and he leans in to kiss Gerard again and again until he notices he is shivering. 

They get up and pull on their sweats and t-shirts. Once they settle down for bed it’s very late. It’s been the best night ever. They both have decided it to themselves.  Franks starts his DVD player and they fall asleep to an old black and white horror movie, tangled up in each other.   
…   
When Gerard wakes up the sun is beating in through the window, warm and comforting. He looks over at Frank and smiles. He can’t stop replaying last night in his head. It was the morning after his senior prom and he was waking up next to his gorgeous boyfriend no longer a virgin and very much in love. 

He felt his cock stirring and getting hard at the thought. He couldn’t wait to do it again. Trying not to wake Frank he brings himself to a kneeling positon over the other boy's legs. Slowly, he pushes up Frank’s shirt and strokes at the soft skin of his stomach. He wants this to be a wakeup call that won’t ever be forgetten. He leans up and kisses Frank's hip. He nuzzles it gently, taking in the musky sent of his teenage lover. His and his alone. The thought makes him dizzy with longing. 

Frank begins to wake up. 

“Hey,” he smiles down at Gerard. “What are ya doin,” he asks. 

“Thinking I want to make love to you,” Gerard admits quietly. Frank releases a shaky breath. Gerard licks his lips and slides down the waist band of the other boy’s pants. He makes a contented hum as he takes Frank into his mouth. His cock feels big and heavy and tastes salty. 

Frank can’t stop looking at Gerard and what he is doing. His eyes are big with blown pupils as he stares back at Frank. His cheeks are hollowed as he sucks and his skin is flushed. Frank moans. It’s a million times hotter than all the times he imagined it in his head. Gerard lets his eyes fall shut and it is a sight he is never going to forget. Gerard’s eyelashes flutter as he swallows Frank completely. 

“Fuck! Gee that’s so good!” 

Gerard pulls off after a few stokes. He moves to sit by Frank against the headboard. He motions for him to move closer and reaches out to pull Frank’s shirt over his head then takes off his own. He slides off his sweats and gestures for his lover to do the same. When he pulls him onto his lap Frank looks at him with surprise. 

“Oh. You wanna…” Gerard cuts him off with quick nod of his head. 

“Okay,” he agrees. He doesn’t know where this new, assertive side of Gerard has come from but he loves it. Gerard lubes up his fingers and stretches him gently while they make out.

“mmm...need you,” Frank sighs. Gerard spreads the lube and lines himself up. 

“Yeah?” he asks. “Take it Frankie, it’s all yours baby.” Frank lowers himself slow and steady onto Gerard. 

“Oh!” He gasps loudly and grips his boyfriend’s shoulders tightly. He bottoms out panting. Gerard is tracing circles on his hip bones with his thumbs as he holds him. It makes him shudder. Gerard applies gentle pressure and Frank begins to grind against him. They stare intensely at each other groaning. 

Gerard sighs, “Just like that Frankie. Feels good, Yeah?” 

“Mmmm,” Frank just moans long and loud and kisses Gerard as deep as he can. They move in perfect unison, foreheads pressed together as they pant. Suddenly, Gerard lifts Frank’s hips and thrusts up deep inside him. 

“Oh, fuck! GERARD!!” He wails with excitement. 

“Ride me Frankie,” Gerard pleads. Frank obeys, fucking himself hard on the cock buried inside of him. Gerard digs his fingers tighter into Frank’s hips and Frank tangles his hands in Gerard’s hair in return. 

“I love you Gee,” He says between quivering breaths staring down into his sweet Gee’s eyes. 

Gerard pulls him in tight and kisses him hard. “I love you too, Frankie,” he replies when he pulls back. He takes Frank's cock in his hand and strokes him gently until he is shaking. They come hard together; moaning and yelling loud enough that they worry a little that a neighbor might hear them. Frank pulls off of Gerard after a few breathless minutes. 

“Breakfast?” he grins. 

“Hell yes!” Gerard is starving. 

They dress and head downstairs holding hands. When they walk into the kitchen they are surprised to find a blushing Linda setting at the table. 

“I hear you two had a good time,” she chuckles. 

“Yeah!” they blurt together. 

Linda laughs at how nervous they are at being overheard. 

“You’re adults. And it’s not like one of you will get pregnant. So relax. Pancakes?” 

Gerard and Frank nod and burst into fits of giggles as they set down to wait on the food. Linda really was the coolest.


	6. The Only One I Want

The mid September sky was unusually grey. Gerard let out a heavy sigh. It suited his mood perfectly. He stacked the last of the boxes he had packed and scooted them against the wall by the door before glancing at the clock. It was 1:30. Frank would be there at 2:00 and Gerard felt a small wave of happiness flood him. Frank was going to be staying until Gerard left the next morning for college and he felt comforted by the thought. Frank comforted him in general.

Knowing he would become inpatient staring at the clock, he grabbed a sketchbook from his desk to give himself a distraction. He was settled in comfortably in his reading nook and thoroughly caught up in his doodling when he head a soft knock at door. He smiled knowingly and looked toward the doorway where Frank was standing.

His breathe caught in his throat. Frank looked amazing as always. His hair was now blonde on the sides where it was short and the mohawk down the middle was jet black. His white t-shirt was a little too short and if he moved just right Gerard could catch a glance of his soft skin. Low slung jeans with holes in the knees and Converse tied his look together. He was the picture perfect bad boy, despite his sweet disposition, and Gerard wanted to eat him up right then and there. Every time he looked at Frank he felt like this. The feelings never faded.

He was brought out of his daydream by Frank's giggles. Shaking away his thoughts he greeted his boyfriend with a shy "Hey Frankie. " Frank took a seat beside him and smiled sweetly.

"You changed your hair." Gerard was grinning and ruffling the oddly colored locks when he said it. Frank blushed and ran his own hand anxiously through the mohawk.

"You like it?" he asked. Gerard gave a contented hum of approval which Frank rewarded with a gentle kiss. Gripping his sketchbook Gerard shifted further into the nook to make room for his love.

Frank kicked off his shoes and cuddled up close to his boyfriend in the window seat; which was really all the reading nook was. It was an over sized window seat big enough for two people to lounge. The bench itself covered by a plush cushion and Gerard's assortment of pillows. The inside wall was the best part of all. It was nothing but a large pane of glass. It was their special spot and where they loved being together most.

They stayed huddled up for the next half an hour; Frank watching Gerard sketching. The silence was broken by a soft pitter patter on the glass. When Gerard tore his eyes away from his drawing he was delighted to see that the sky had grown darker and it had begun to rain. Somewhere in the distance there was the dull roar of thunder. He shivered. A storm was coming. He loved thunderstorms. 

Feeling helplessly and suddenly aroused he turned to look at Frank who had been staring at him all along. He mustered up his best bedroom eyes; licking his lips seductively. He wanted Frank to kiss him and Frank granted his wish as though he had read his mind.

Gerard gave a low moan as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. They were pressing up and grinding against each other; virtually fucking with their clothes on. It was thrilling but Gerard finally pulled away from Frank so that he could go lock the bedroom door. As soon as it was secure he bounded back toward the nook; drawing the thick curtain around them so that they were hidden from the world.

He really was going to miss that little window seat. It was their hide away; their love nest. He loved stealing away there with Frank. Out of all the places they had slept together, this spot was their favorite place to make love. It was cozy and romantic.

When he focused his attention back to Frank he saw that he was already shirtless. Frank smirked playfully at Gerard's awestruck expression and beckoned him to come closer. Gerard scuttled across the cushion and straddled his lap wanting to be close as possible; his arms wrapping around the other boy's neck. He immediately began peppering Franks jaw with tiny kisses and Frank gave a small coo and nuzzled into the affection. 

Gerard began slowly rutting against Frank as to drive them both to full hardness. They gave a collective groan and savored the sweet friction provided by the cloth between them.

Frank snaked his hands under Gerard's shirt and stroked the familiar flesh gently before removing the shirt altogether. Flicking his tongue he teased Gerard's left nipple; making him gasp with delight.

They returned to making out, hot and heavy, wanting each other more and more. The thunder outside rumbled louder and the rain splashed harder against the window;  becoming the perfect soundtrack to the deepening kiss and the sliding of denim past thighs.

Finally naked, they began lazily stocking each other's cocks. 

"Lay on your back baby," frank breathed. Gerard obeyed and watched his lover with anticipation while Frank retrieved the lube they had hidden behind the pillows. 

Skillfully, Frank lubed his fingers and and inserted his middle finger into Gerard. Gerard whimpered softly and undulated his hips. Frank stared up at him with a lustful look and began planting tender kisses to his supple thighs; slowly working his way up before lapping at the tip of his boyfriend's leaking member and adding a second finger.

Gently, Frank teased Gerard open while blowing him. Once he felt he was thoroughly prepped he returned to lie next to his lover.

"Lay on your side," he commanded softly. He moved them into a spooning position then made quick work of getting himself slick and lining up with Gerard's opening. He pushed in slowly, a grunt of pleasure falling from his mouth. Gripping Gerard's hip he slipped completely inside. They both shuddered as he began sliding in and out. 

He set up a steady pace; gentle yet dirty enough to keep it exciting. Gerard moaned softly with his ecstasy and reached back to tangle his fingers in Frank's mohawk. He pulled him in for a kiss and focused on Frank gripping him by the hip. He loved feeling his hand there. Frank holding his hip was one of his favorite things.

The kiss further excited his partner. Frank placed his free arm around Gerard's neck and clasped their hands together;  pulling the other boy closer to him in a tight embrace. Removing his other hand from Gerard's hip he lifted up his leg by the thigh, spreading  him wide, and began thrusting deeper and a little harder. 

Gerard mewled loudly as Frank struck his prostate. 

"Oh, baby yeah! There! Ahh!"

"So gorgeous Gee...love being inside you babe," Frank panted against the shell of Gerard's ear. Gerard let out a shuddered breath. He was getting close.

"Touch yourself for me sugar," Frank moaned. Gerard began jerking himself with skilled flicks of his wrist. They collided lips in a fierce kiss; Frank swallowing Gerard's screams as he released in his own hand.

Frank pulled away and slammed hard into his lover one last time before filling him to the brim with cum. 

"Fuck Gee! So good...soo fucking good," he cried. 

Pulling out gingerly he coaxed Gerard to face him for a loving peck on the lips and a close cuddle.

Gerard shivered and grabbed the large blank that was folded up next to the pillows.  He covered them then went back to cuddling with Frank.

They stared at each other intensely; intertwining their hands and giving playful smiles.

"Love you Frankie," Gerard sighed.

"Love you more Gee," said Frank. "You're the only one I want."

He could feel as he said them that the words were true. No one made his heart flutter like his Gee. They had only been dating six months but he felt such deep love for the boy in his arms.

Gerard blushed and nuzzled his face in Frank's neck. Remembering their date they had planed for later in the evening, Frank set his phone alarm for 4:00 giving them an hour to nap.

**********

They were awakened by a sharp rapping at the door five minutes before the alarm was supposed to go off. Grumbling Gerard called out to the person disturbing them.

"Yes?" He asked. 

"It's me, Mikey," came the reply.

Gerard and Frank scrambled to put on clothes before Gerard opened the door awkwardly for his brother. 

"Hey Mike's," he mumbled. 

Mikey walked in and immediately scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

"Jesus you two, invest in some air freshener. Reeks like sex in here. Can you guys be in the same room and not fuck?" He teased.

He made his way to the bed and took a seat. No way he was joining the in the window seat. He knew what went on in there. 

Frank giggled and replied that that was pretty much impossible and Gerard rolled his eyes in frustration. Begrudgingly he allowed his mind to travel back to the memory of Mikey walking in on them.

It had been a couple months ago when their parents had gone on a trip for the weekend. He recalled the air conditioner had broken. Mikey, being clueless due to his excessively loud headphones, had barged right into Gerard's room; catching them in all their sweaty glory in the middle of a particularly dirty fuck.

He had had to put up his brother bitching for a straight week afterwards. He complained over and over that the image of his brother being 'pounded doggie-style' by Frank was going to scar him for life.

Needless to say Gerard had installed a locking doorknob and the curtain for the nook the next day. 

"You guys going out tonight? " asked Mikey. 

Gerard shook away his thoughts and gave a nod of confirmation.  

"Cool. Just wanted to let you know that I got a gift for you. It's in the kitchen." 

"Thanks," Gerard says smiling at his brother. 

Mikey hops up from the bed and heads for the door. 

"Well, have fun on your date. I'll see you in the morning Gee."

Gerard says goodbye then closes the door again. Turning to Frank he grins wide showing all his little teeth. 

Frank smiles back. 

"Where you takin' me baby?" Gerard asks excitedly. 

Frank smirks and joins his boyfriend by the door. 

"You'll see," answers softly. Grabbing Gerard's hand he leads the way downstairs and out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! Three chapter sequel coming as well!


	7. Soulmates

Gerard gasped in shock as they entered Frank's back yard. It was glowing. There were candles set up on pedestals everywhere and underneath the old oak a large blanket was laid out on the ground with a picnic basket beside it.

"Frankie..." Gerard sighed breathlessly. 

Frank grinned at his reaction and moved toward the blanket. Gerard followed and took a seat next to him. He was positively beaming with happiness as he watched his boyfriend set up there plates.

"I'm not a very good cook so I got a bunch of stuff from the deli. Mom set everything up while I was gone,"said Frank. 

Gerard giggled and flashed a huge smile of appreciation before nibbling on his sub and chips. He stole glances of Frank quietly eating his salad and wondered how he got so lucky. 

They sat in comfortable silence after they had finished with their meal. 

Gerard finally broke the quiet surrounding them. "I love you Frankie."

Frank pulled him in for a tender kiss. When he tried to deepen it Gerard suddenly pulled away and turned his face the  other direction. Frank frowned feeling hurt and confused. 

"Baby what's wrong? Please look at me honey. Is it something I did?" He pleaded. 

He heard Gerard sniffle and became even more concerned. It upset him to see his lover upset. 

Slowly Gerard Turned back to face him; swiping at the tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm just really going to miss you while I'm at school..." he admitted. 

Frank squeezed him in a tight hug; petting his hair lovingly.

"Awww! Baby I'm gonna miss you too. So much. I got stuff to cheer you up though while you're gone."

With that Frank ran into the house and returned a few minutes later with a gift bag in hand. He gave it to Gerard who eyed him curiously before peeking inside at his presents.

Carefully reaching inside, he pulled out an old t-shirt and a bottle of cologne. It didn't take a genius to realize the items where Frank's. 

"Figured you could drown my shirt in the cologne then sleep in it."

"Thanks Frankie." Gerard could not stop smiling. He had the best boyfriend ever.

"One more thing." Frank reached in to the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small box. Inside the box where two silver rings. Frank slid his on then removed the second one, holding it out to his boyfriend carefully making them both blush.

"Legally we might not be able to marry but I would love to someday if you'd have me. Gee, I knew you where my soulmate the very first time we kissed. This ring is my promise to never leave and to always love you. Say you'll be mine?" 

Gerard put on the ring, never taking his eyes off of his Frankie. 

"Always and forever. I'm yours Frank," he whispered.

*********

They were quiet for the rest of the night.  They didn't words to express their feelings. It was in the air between them. It was in the way they made love one last time before Gerard left the next morning. 

Both knew they would feel the longing for each other before Gerard's first break from school came but with this new found commitment between them it didn't matter. They had forever to belong to each other and for now it seemed like enough. 


End file.
